This time you will, my love!
by MartaaaJ
Summary: Ian's always wanted a romantic relationship, but Mickey hasn't. One day Ian decides to do something to change his lover's mind.


**Just a quick note - all the comments are welcome and appreciated as this is my first fanfic. It would really inspire me. **

This time I won't let him say no in any cases. I'm not going to give him any other options, doesn't matter what else he'd offer, I think as I pack our bags. I get a blanket, some stuff to eat or drink and some other things needed for our picnic. I think of the things that I might have forgotten. Seems like I'm all set. I hug Fiona as I leave the Gallaghers' house.

I stop by Milkoviches'. There is no sign of anyone being inside the house. Although, it's not something new to me. They usually don't hang around much, even at summertime. Exception is when someone leaves to kick some ass or fuck somebody. That's the truth. Mickey is the king of kicking asses and as I know, I can tell he's the king of fucking them as well. I grin. He'd kill me when he finds out about my day's plans for us. I take a deep breath and knock at their door. Mandy opens up for me. At first she looks really confused, like _What the fuck, Ian Gallagher?!_. That's because I look strange for her for sure. Of course, it's not my jacket, shirt or jeans, it's absolutely the bag. "Hey, Ian!", she smiles at me, stopping to stare at my bag. If I love one thing about Mandy then it is that she's not bothering herself with other people's problems. I greet with her, too and ask for Mickey. She must suspect the reason of my bag now, as I see a scuff in her eyes. But then again, I see the upset feeling in her eyes. It's hard for her to accept the fact that I am fucking her brother. Still. Even after this long time. Mandy seems to shake the sadness away and she smiles at me:"Come here", she leads me to Mickey's room. He comes out and watches me with kind of surprise. Mandy says:" Just, don't fuck him really hard, he's been not very good last days.". I can see that she had to take much courage to make such a joke. She smiles again and leaves us alone.

Now that we're standing alone, Mickey is looking at me:"Whatcha up to, Gallagher?". He seems more comfortable with me being here and him being gay since Terry died in a car crash. I smile excited and pull up my eyebrows:"We are gonna hang out today!". He finally notices the bag I am carrying with me so he says in disbelief:"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me, man!" I laugh:"No, I'm being very serious". He grins:"Is that a date? Just don't say you brought thousands of flowers in that bag!". Mickey's making fun of me obviously, but finally I've begged him to agree to go with me.

We go to the nearest park. When we're almost there, under the tree, he takes my bag out of my hands and throws it past me. "What the-?", I try to speak, but then he kisses me gently. He's never kissed me like this before. I can feel his tongue into my mouth. That kind of shocks me; I open my eyes, but don't pull away. _Oh my fucking god! _ He's never done that to me before. Lot of things has changed between us. To the good side. Mickey pulls me closer and kisses me harder.

The next thing I remember was that we both are lying in the grass, all naked. I have no idea how he'd refrain his dick from my ass. But that's only temporarily. Mickey is still sliding his tongue through all the parts of my mouth. _Damn, he tastes fuckin' good! _I groan as we pull backwards from each other to take some air. Those seconds felt like they'd physically hurt me, but at least he turned back to me after a while. "Mickey," I said while we stop for another air-break, "am I dreaming or this is really happening?". I trust him, of course, but what he did just back then – it didn't seem like himself at all. "Oh, Gallagher, I just wanted to make us both happy, but you still don't fuckin' believe?!", he answers with a laughter. I smile back at him:"It's okay, I was just pretty sure that you liked my ass better than my mouth.". Mickey shrugs and lays me on the stomach:"That was in my plans, too". He comes into me, this time – not as hard as he's always done, but slightly and gentle. I loved the feeling. I love _him. _He rolls me around so that I can see his eyes. I say:"Mickey… I love you". He smiles:"You know I do, too". Then he kisses me and very soon we fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
